Never Have I Ever
by AyaEisen
Summary: A drinking game starts up at the guild and Levy had already taken two shots, Gajeel is getting furious as to who she has done these things with and finally loses his cool dragging her out of the guild in order to figure out who he intends to pummel for touching his shrimp. Rated M for lemony goodness and Gajeel's potty mouth.


Gajeel walked into the guild hall, it was crazy, noisey and as busy as ever. He took his seat in his usual spot in the corner and sat silently judging the crowd. His eyes landed upon a small bluenette wedged in between two cock blocks. One was rather large and the other rather tall. He found himself just staring at her and most of his attention was focused on her lower region. He came out of his trance when he noticed she had turned around and was smiling at him, she waved at him with her dainty little fingers and he nodded back to her with a smirk. What he wouldn't give to feel those fingers tracing along his body.

"Guild bonding time!" Mirajane came around the bar with a tray full of shots. As everyone turned around and looked at her she set the tray down on a table in the middle of the room. "Get over here everyone! Cana and myself decided on a game for all of us to play!" As everyone began moving to the center table Mira shot a glare over to Gajeel. "You too Mr. Iron Dragon Slayer!"

Gajeel grumbled but made his way over to the table and sat down. Levy sat beside him, Jet beside her then Droy, Cana, Lucy, Natsu, Laxus, Freed, Erza, Juvia, Gray and after Mira had brought a second and third tray of drinks she rounded out the table and sat on the other side of Gajeel.

Cana spoke up first, "Never have I ever! But considering this group and the fact I really want to drink we're going to do never have I ever in the past week! Basically you just go around and say something that you've never done, in the past week, and if someone has done that, you drink!" Cana was smiling and pointed across the table at Freed, "Freed will start!"

"Never have I ever..." Freed thought for a second, "got a girlfriend?"

Everyone looked around and finally after a few moments Laxus took a shot. Many "ooohs" and "awwws" were heard and Laxus just glared while Mira smiled happily.

Erza was next, "Never have I ever in the past week kissed someone!"

With that statement Laxus, Mira, Lucy, Natsu, Jet and Levy took shots. Gajeel was pissed, who had she kissed? It had to be Jet, the fucking wonder boy, he thought to himself. Gajeel noticed the slight glare he was getting from Levy and heard her sigh as she looked back at the table. What was she mad for? He wasn't the one going around kissing people! He wanted to kiss her! But he'd never tell her that.

"Juvia is up! Never has Juvia never in the past week loved anyone more than Gray-Sama!" With that, everyone took a drink. "Juvia will have no love rivals." She glared at Lucy.

"This is boring, let's get into the good stuff! In the past week never have I ever given or received oral pleasure!" Gray looked around the table to see who would drink first.

"Juvia can fix that Gray-Sama." Gray rolled his eyes.

Slowly the shots started going down first was Mira and then Laxus followed by Lucy and Natsu, Freed even took a shot, and then Gajeel spotted Levy slowly lifting the glass and side staring at Gajeel. She downed the shot.

That was it, neither of her team members had taken a shot so now Gajeel wasn't sure who he had to kill. He was absolutely livid. Anger rose to the surface, anger and jealousy. Who the fuck was touching his shrimp. She belonged to him! Well not really, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else have her.

"LEVY! You naughty girl!" Cana was laughing and turned to Gajeel. "Well aren't you going to take a shot?!" Levy turned to look at Gajeel too, a fury behind her eyes.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about woman? I was on a job all week, got back here to the guild had that damn drinking competition with you and then went home!"

"So it wasn't you?!" Cana's mouth dropped.

Gajeel stood up and threw his chair behind him, he then grabbed Levy's chair pulled it out and grabbed her around the waist swinging her over his shoulder and stomped out of the guild.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Levy was punching at Gajeel's back. Gajeel practically ran to his small cottage on the far side of town, opened the door walked inside and promptly slammed shut the door.

He pulled Levy down from his shoulder and pinned her against the adjacent wall. "Who?" Seeing the questioning look come across her face he spoke again, a bit more forceful. "Who was it?!"

"Are you insane?!" Levy was yelling back at him with a heated passion of her own.

"I want to know who I'm going to kill! Was it one of those assholes? I didn't see either of them take a shot or are they keeping your secret?"

He could see the hurt behind her eyes but he also saw something else he couldn't quite figure out. Her cheeks were puffed out in that always adorable manner when she gets mad and all he really wanted to do was kiss the living shit out of her at this point. But he stood his ground.

"You don't remember." She said it so quietly that if he didn't have super sensitive hearing he'd have never heard her in the first place. She spoke calmly to him, "You came home from the job and sat with me at the guild until Cana challenged you to the drinking competition." He remembered all that just fine, what was she talking about? "Well, after that you were a drunk mess so Cana insisted I make sure you got home okay, Lily was with Happy and Carla." She took him home? Don't remember that part. "We got back to your place and you instantly started telling me how much you cared about me and you kissed me." Gajeel's eyes were huge, he didn't remember any of this. Levy had started getting a pink tint across her cheeks. "You kept trying to get me into...bed with you but I said no. So you..." Levy turned her head to look at the floor and her face was the brightest shade of red Gajeel had ever seen, "did... other things to me."

Gajeel dropped his arms down from where they had been caging Levy against the wall, "Shrimp, ah shit. I'm sorry!" He stared back at Levy.

Levy looked up from the floor and stared back into his eyes moving closer to him, Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Gajeel Redfox it was you. You did those things, so what are you going to do about it?!"

Gajeel closed the small distance between the two of them and crushed his lips to her's. She wasted no time in responding back full force, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. Gajeel put his hands just behind her thighs and lifted her up and slammed her against the wall, her perfect ass was resting now in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew his body even closer. The kiss was strong, forceful; it held passion, desperation, anger and want behind it. He licked at her bottom lip and she opened for him, a battle of tongues ensued and he defiantly won. He explored every part of her mouth with his tongue, tasting all of her. She tasted him right back. When they finally broke for air they stared into each other's eyes, neither one of them wanting to break away. There was no fluttery, sweet and caring emotions coming from either of them. They were both fed up with the other at this point and so horribly, deeply, madly in love with full and raw emotion.

Levy pressed herself back to his lips and Gajeel broke from the wall and headed to the bedroom. Levy ran her hands down his chest to the hem of this shirt and began lifting it off him, as he switched her weight from one arm to the other she finally succeeding in removing the unneeded layer and tossed it to the floor. Gajeel threw her onto his large bed and crawled over top of her. He wasted no time in removing her dress and bra, leaving her only in a pair of barely there blue lace panties. He licked his lips admiring the sight before him and dove into her neck. Levy moaned loudly and raked her fingers down his back. Gajeel growled at the pleasurable pain and licked across to the other side of her neck.

"AHHH" Levy arched her back and pressed herself into his chest. Gajeel's hands grabbed both of her perfect mounds and roughly caressed them, pinching the peaked nipples and began kissing and tasting down her neck, onto her collarbone and finally reaching her breasts. His tongue circled around her bud before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Levy moaned his name which only added fuel to his fire. With his free hand he slowly rubbed down her body and placed it between her legs, he pushed them open and through her panties began to rub at her womanhood.

Gajeel looked up at the bluenette melting below him to his touch, her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was making the sweetest noises he had ever heard, and any time his name escaped her lips he would work even harder. He could feel her panties completely soaked through and smiled to himself, he ran his finger under them and swiftly pulled them off, tossing them elsewhere. In what seemed like the same motion he immediately slipped two fingers inside. There was no time to take this slowly, if she wanted slow and gentle she could go somewhere else, as if he would let her anyway. Levy bucked her hips and her eyes shot open, she gripped at his back and dug her nails in deep. He could feel her walls clamping down and he inserted a third finger and worked them curving around and feeling all he could within her tight pussy. He could smell her upcoming release and started working faster, pumping in and out of her. When she finally dove off the edge she shouted across the room a lust filled moan ending with his name.

"Yer not loud enough. I wanna hear you scream. Scream my name and let everyone in Magnolia know who you belong to." Gajeel removed his fingers and sucked her juices off of them. He then brought her head up to kiss her lips, allowing her to faintly taste her own juices.

He leaned up onto his knees and flipped her over and not giving her any time to think he grabbed her hips and slammed her down and onto his hard and throbbing cock. "GAJEEL!"

"Louder." He slammed up into her, holding her shoulders as he would pull himself out and then slam back up into her. "Fuck! Levy!" He wrapped one hand around her waist as the other reached down in front of her and played at her clit. Pinching and rubbing it between his fingers.

Gajeel could feel her walls tightening, who knew she could get even tighter, he watched her as she played with her own nipples, pinching them and squeezing at her mounds as her breathing became even more erratic and her voice louder. As she got even closer he could feel himself nearing his end as well, he thrusted into her and rubbed her clit and when she leaned her back against his chest he could feel the massive intake of breath she inhaled, he sunk his teeth into her neck and marked her as they both reached their high. Levy screamed his name and dug her pretty little nails into his thighs drawing blood of her own. He pumped the last of his seed into her and they collapsed with her on his chest. He pulled himself out of her and she turned herself around to wrap her arms around him and nuzzle herself into the crook of his neck. "Now yer really mine Shrimp and I don't think either one of us will be forgetting this."


End file.
